Ballaka
Category:Races Overview The Ballaka are sophisticated beings, beast-like people of the Clokx Forest, stragysk Grove, and Colleridge. They are noted for their unshakable courage in war and their unflinching endurance of hardships. In the past, Ballaka have been widely feared and hated by the other nations and races of Lothessia because of their large sizes, beast-like appearances and their over all unknown origin. However, they have slowly won acceptance in some cities, the last of the world wars they fought beside man to protect the world from destruction from the Bloggul as well as the dragons. Theirs is a society as rough and cruel as they come, but they are fearsome warriors and proud beings. History No one truly knows where or when they came into existence, some rumor that they are failed experiments created by the Thaldarin, others believe them to be the missing link between man and beast. The closest rumor to truth would be that they are the creation of Acerbus , the God of the hunt and beast of the wild. These people are forest dwellers who mostly stick to their lands. Many of them have left their forest homes and ventured into the world, those who seek another way of life, and those who have fallen out with their people. Some return to their homes but many don't. In the early years of their growth they evolved from a hostile and vicious environment where they had to survive predators much larger than they were. They were a smart and crafty people however, and were able to create weapons and armor from bone to fend off their attackers, as well as long whips and pikes. Since then, they evolved into smarter beings and created instruments to build and carve their way through dark rock and bark to build better and more secure homes. It became too much trouble to live on the forest floor with dragons and the like and to survive a move was needed. Their tunneled their way through the base of mountain like trees which still stand as the largest in Lothessia. They also worked their way upward and build their cities high in the tress to keep ground predators back. Culture Their society is centered around tribal settlements, each one striving for complete independence in all matters. Acerbus society is based on polygamy - all tribes are controlled by a Jakgul, who is the alpha male, or 'king of the mountain'. The Jakgul is only replaced by a son who has grown strong enough to best him in battle. In most cases the Jakgul is killed during the fight, but if a Jakgul has proven himself unworthy of 'The Eternal Hunt', he will be cast out of the forest to wander the lands on his own until the time of his death. In the forest city all are expected to help and work to keep their city alive and well. Warriors, hunters, herbalists, healers, smithers, trainers etc. They are unique creatures, many with long and shaggy hair and others with shorter fine hairs. They don't wear much in terms of clothing being that their bodies are covered in hair. However, some that have spent time in the outside world and taking a liking to the culture have started to dress in pieces of garments. They do not have a coin system, but they do barter with other lands as well as trade, which some times come in the way of their service. Women have a special lot in the forest city, they can and do work as the men do in any and all of the trades, however if the Jakgul takes a liking to them, then they are to be his new wife. Many women are honored by this and even work hard in hopes of impressing their Jakgul. However, all do not feel this way and is the reason that many women leave the forest. As a result, their people are not as many as they could be yet it is their way of life. It should also be known that outside of the pride life, they take on whatever customs and religion that fits them. They marry, join factions, take up other trades and the like. Some have been known to leave one pride life to join another, however in doing so they have to prove themselves worthy of being a part of the new family. Crime and Punishment: Ballaka do not use imprisonment as punishment those who violate their laws must either pay material compensation or pay a "blood price", which entails allowing the one they offended to spill their blood until the price has been satisfied. For non Ballaka if they are unable to pay compensation, they have to work off their debt with the person or persons who accused them. Ballaka are much stronger than any human and a blood price would always lead to their deaths. Names: First names come from many places from trees areas, to mountains and even from others that they have met in their travels. It has been known in the past for them to name their offspring after friends for other clans or even other races. Their last names come from their fathers, and their nick names come from their choice of trade. Religion: The Ballaka worship Acerbus, the God of the hunt. They seek his guidance in the old traditions and do their best to keep a balance in nature. The Ballaka are very protective of the forest and of the animals. Hunters are not normally bothered or denied entry to hunt in the forest, however if it is believed to be an unnatural hunt, such as those who kill only for the sport, they will attack. Diets: The Ballaka eat what most do in the forest lands, meats, fruits, berries, and vegetables. Their diet is a heavy one as creatures so large eat a lot. They are also very active during the day and night and they have to feed to keep their strength up. Category:Races